


(I wish we were still) Innocent

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (Just some referrals to past violence), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, just tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena has nightmares, and Kara's scared.orKara doesn't want to kiss her girlfriend, but she also really does.





	(I wish we were still) Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place at the same time as Safe and Sound (here with you). I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm studying so hard guys, this was just a bit of stress relief. Also, I came out to my little bother tonight and his reaction was "Oh, that's fine." and then he just told me about his roommate and his terrible taste in clothes and his inability to dress himself. So that went well, and now my whole family knows and I can breathe again :) )

Lena’s been staying with them for less than three days, only two nights, when Kara notices. Lena comes down to breakfast, and she smiles at Kara, a soft, beautiful smile, and Kara returns it. But then, when her eyes roam her girlfriend’s face? When she’s able to look past the bruises marring the face of her beautiful girl? She notices the deep, dark circles under Lena’s beautiful green eyes, and she steps closer, her hands automatically finding the shorter girl’s hips. She presses their foreheads together, whispering softly.

“Lee, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Lena honest to God shakes, and Kara wraps her arms tighter around her, letting Lena bury her face in the crook of her neck. She rubs soothing circles on the small of Lena’s back, trying to calm her down, and feeling utterly _useless_ , because there’s nothing she can do to protect Lena from this. From what’s in her own mind. From what her mother put there.

“Sh, Lee, it’s okay. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Night- nightmares,” Lena whispers into Kara’s neck, and it’s so soft it breaks Kara’s heart. She holds Lena for a few seconds, and then sits her down at the kitchen island, keeping a hand on her back. She shifts a plate of pancakes in front of her girlfriend, and hands her the syrup. It earns her another soft smile, and she kisses Lena’s forehead.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to eat breakfast, and then we’re going to take a nap on the couch. How does that sound?”

Kara’s no expert, but she remembers that when she was small and had frequent nightmares, she couldn’t fall asleep unless Alex’s arms were wrapped around her. Unless she was sure she was safe. And now, she’s hoping she can be that for Lena. A safe haven, a place where she can rest. She laces her fingers with Lena’s, and the other girl squeezes her hand.

“Thanks, Kara.”

“Anything for you, Lee.”

***

After Lena manages to eat a single pancake (Kara will worry about her eating habits later, right now she just wants the girl to _sleep_ ) they make their way to the couch. It’s an old, beat-up leather thing, and in Kara’s opinion it’s perfect for napping. She sits down first, pulling Lena down and into her. She starts out spooning her girlfriend, but Lena soon turns around to bury her face in Kara’s neck, her tears wetting the shoulder of the taller girl’s T-shirt. Kara brings her hand up to tangle her fingers in long dark hair, lightly scratching Lena’s scalp. Her other arm wraps around Lena’s waist, holding the girl close to her.

“You can sleep now, Lee. You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you, ever again.”

***

She sneaks into Lena’s room that night, because after their nap, Lena admits softly that that was the first time she’s slept since Maggie saved her, and Kara’s heart breaks a little bit more. So she opens Lena’s door softly, softly, after her parents go to bed, and Lena sits up immediately, her eyes frantic and her hands grasping at the sheets. Kara runs over to her.

“Sh, Lee, it’s just me. I’m here to make sure you can sleep, okay?”

She sits down on the bed, taking Lena’s hands in hers.

“K-Kara?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Kara,” Lena sighs softly, wrapping her arms around Kara and pulling them both down onto the pillow. Once they’re settled, Lena lets out a long breath, as of it’s the first time in a while she can relax properly. Kara hugs her tighter.

“I’m right here, Lena. I’ll keep you safe. I love you.”

***

So Kara holds Lena every night for a week, and eventually the nightmares stop. Eventually, Lena doesn’t sit up, eyes stretched in terror, when Kara enters her room. And soon enough, the dark rings under Lena’s eyes disappear, and her smile slowly returns, and Kara relaxes slightly. Lena’s bruises heal, as does her split lip, and Lena looks like her old self again, save for the cast still on her wrist.

“It looks like you’re healing nicely, Lena,” Jeremiah says at dinner a week after Lena moved in with them, and he gives the girl a warm smile. Kara takes her hand under the table and gives it a squeeze. Eliza gives them a knowing smirk form across the table.

“I bet Kara’s happy that split lip is all healed up, huh?”

Both teenagers blush deeply, and Kara groans, as one is supposed to do when one’s mother makes a comment like that. But her stomach twists uncomfortably, and she drops Lena’s hand. Because, well…

She hasn’t exactly _kissed_ Lena, y’know, properly, since the whole thing. First, it was just the split lip, but if she’s honest with herself, she was just using that as an excuse. The truth? The truth is she’s _scared._ It’s irrational, it _literally_ makes no sense, but she’s scared that if she kisses Lena again, something bad is going to happen to her. And she _can’t_ be the reason Lena is hurt. Not _ever_ again.

So, she can’t kiss her.

She doesn’t think Lena’s noticed, yet, because she hasn’t stopped her other affections. She still holds Lena’s hand and kisses her cheeks and forehead, god, she holds her every night while they sleep. It’s just… It’s just Lena’s _lips_ she’s having trouble with.

She _loves_ Lena, she does, but she _can’t_ hurt her again.

Because that? That would hurt way more than not kissing the girl she loves.

***

Lena’s definitely noticed now.

It’s been about three weeks, and Kara still hasn’t kissed her. She’s still sneaking into her room every night, holding her, helping her sleep. She’s still kissing her head and her cheeks and her hands, and she’s still telling her she loves her. Because she does. Love her. Endlessly.

But yeah, Lena’s noticed. Kara’s lost count of how many times she’s had to turn her head away when Lena leaned in for a kiss, and she’s getting pretty obvious about it, and she can tell Lena’s frustrated. Hell, that’s probably why she’s going over to Maggie’s today. She probably has to talk to someone, and Kara _hates_ that she’s doing this to her, but she just… can’t. It’s like her brain won’t let her believe that Lena’s going to be fine, that she’s safe now, that she can kiss her girlfriend without having to worry about her getting hurt because of it. She knows this, logically, but it’s like her brain won’t believe her. She wants to kiss Lena, god, she _wants_ Lena, but she just… can’t.

Maybe she needs to talk to someone, too.

 **Kara Danvers:** _Alex. Can you come over?_

 **Super Sister:** _Of course. Pizza or potstickers?_

 **Kara Danvers:** _Both?_

 **Super Sister:** _Be there in 20 x_

***

Alex wraps her in a hug as soon as she’s put the food down on the kitchen counter.

“Pizza _and_ potstickers? Kara, what’s wrong?”

“Alex,” Kara breathes, and she hugs her sister tighter, burying her face in her neck. “Thank you for coming.”

“Always, sweetie. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“I- I can’t- I can’t kiss Lena, for some reason. Well, I know the reason. I’m scared. I’m scared that if I kiss her properly again, she’ll be hurt again. I can’t… I can’t see her like that, ever again, Alex. And I _definitely_ can’t be the reason she gets hurt. And I know, I know it wasn’t my fault that Lena’s mom hurt her like that, but my brain won’t let me fu- _fricking_ kiss her. And I… she noticed, and that’s probably what she’s talking to Maggie about it right now, and Alex, what if she thinks I don’t love her anymore? Because I do, god, I love her so much, but I just can’t _kiss_ her. And I don’t know what to _do_.”

Alex sits her little sister down on one of the stools in the kitchen and hands her a potsticker.

“Whoa, sis, I haven’t heard you ramble like that in a while.”

That gets Kara to crack a weak smile, and she takes a bite of the potsticker as Alex continues.

“And, Kara, I get it, why you’re scared. It makes perfect sense, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you. And you’re right, it wasn’t your fault that Lena got hurt, but it happened, and you have every right to be scared. But honey, I think you need to talk to Lena about this.”

“Alex. How do I even start that conversation?”

“Well, if I know my wife, and I think I do, she’s telling Lena to talk to you about it right now. So she’ll probably start it. All you have to do is be honest.”

“Lena… won’t she think it’s stupid?”

Alex wraps Kara up in another hug.

“Honey, that girl is so in love with you it’s ridiculous. She couldn’t think you’re stupid if she tried. And, for the record, you’re not. Your feelings are valid, Kara, what you went through was traumatic. You’re allowed to be feeling the effects of it, okay? Lena won’t judge you for that.”

“Yeah?”

Alex kisses the top of her sister’s head.

“Yeah.”

***

That night, as they’re lying in bed, Lena starts the conversation, just like Alex said she would. And it’s hard, for Kara, to admit how she’s feeling and why she’s been avoiding her girlfriend’s lips, but they talk. They get through it, together, just like they get through everything,

And it ends with Kara’s lips finally on Lena’s again, because _we should kiss the girls we want to kiss, right?_ and all is right with the world again. She pulls Lena closer, pressing their bodies together, and kisses her slow, kisses her soft. She gently pries open Lena’s lips with her tongue, and then she’s in _heaven_ , because this girl. God, this girl. She would die for this girl, she would move mountains for this girl, she would give up potstickers _and_ pizza for this girl. For Lena. _Her_ Lena.

Though, as they kiss, Kara notices something. The kiss is perfect, and she'll never tire of kissing Lena, but there's... something. She wants… more. She kinda wants to… move her hands, like, all over Lena’s body, and also her lips want to stray down from where they currently are. She has to actively make the choice to keep her mouth on Lena’s, and not trail kisses down her neck to her collarbones. It confuses her for a few seconds, until she registers the… hot? … kinda burning feeling low in her stomach, and _oh, god._

As Lena burrows into her, falling asleep almost instantly, barely still mumbling that _she_ loves _Kara_ more (which is, in a word, impossible), Kara has a single thought.

_I’m gonna need to talk to Alex some more._

***

“So, babe, what did Lena want to talk about today? Anything about Kara not kissing her?” Alex asks, trailing her fingers lightly over Maggie’s naked back.

“Kara talked to you, huh?” Maggie answers, her fingers trailing just as reverently down Alex’s neck to her shoulder.

“Yeah. She was-“

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

“Hm. I thought so.”

“So I’m guessing you told Lena to talk to her about it?”

“Yeah, all of it. Communication and consent is key, you know my motto.”

“Wait, consent? Lena wants to-“

Maggie nods.

“Oh, god. I… Kara’s gonna come to me with the same thing, isn’t she?”

“Probably.”

Alex gives a long groan. She is _not_ looking forward to having The Talk with her baby sister.

“You’ll survive, Danvers. Your mom already covered the physical stuff.”

“That’s Danvers-Sawyer to you, and-“

Maggie cuts her off with a kiss.

“What do you say we stop discussing our little sisters for now, huh?”

Her wife’s eyes are filled with desire, filled with want, filled with _love._ Her wife’s hand is also on her naked hip, and yeah, she _really_ doesn’t want to be thinking of either Kara or Lena right now.

“I can live with that.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that episode? Cat Grant fucking saved the show, in my humble opinion.
> 
> Let me know what you thought below, and send me good vibes for my exams!
> 
> Tumblr: @bi-genius
> 
> Also, if you haven't, please check out my other Supercorp fic called Distractions!


End file.
